


You Will be Alright

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the GP of Malaysia</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Fernando**  
  
After my abandon in Malaysia, i have heard of the story between  Mark & Sebastian and after the race, i go see Mark in his room. I have the double of the keys since we spend a lot of time together.  
  
When i have open the door i have see Mark a little sad sit on the bed. He could have won this race, it's was his race...  
He saw me, i have making a little smile to him. I sit next to hm and hug him and i tell him **"I know about the story, i know how you feel, i trust you, you can won other race, i can help me to fight against Sebastian"**  
 **"Thanks"** Mark have kissed me  
 **"You are not obliged to do this**  
 **"We are together, i saw you sad, i have enough of Sebastian, what he have do it's not cool"**  
 **"Thanks for be here with me"**  
 **"You"re welcome, now let try to relax you a little and let me prove that i love you"**  
 **"With pleasure"**  
  
We have spend the night relaxing with the bath and after with some massage that i have learn by my physio. And after i have made love with him, and i have repeat a lot that he was not alone, that i was here and that i love him.  
  
 **END**


End file.
